


Trapped In My Room

by Dema



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/pseuds/Dema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her Place she thinks of what she's become. A songfic about Jubilee</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or the Song. Marvel owns the X-men and Coldplay owns the Song. In My Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped In My Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2003 and is unbeated. Slowly moving my old stuff over before trying to make new stuff. Please comment without flames. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

In her Place she thinks of what she's become. A song fic Jubilee

 

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or the Song. Marvel owns the X-men and Coldplay owns the Song. In My Place.

 

Trapped in My Place

 

She walked into her room and over to the boom box by her bed. Dropping the happy bubble act that was just that as she started up the player that was preloaded with a cd and had a play list set on memory. The Sounds of Coldplay filled the room.

In my place, in my place

Were lines that I couldn't change

I was lost, oh yeah

And I was lost, I was lost

Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed

I was lost, oh yeah

Yeah, how long must you wait for it?

Yeah, how long must you pay for it?

Yeah, how long must you wait for it?

(Oh for it)

She sat on the bed as the numbness was starting over take her. She had raised her blocks as this happened. Shutting her up tight from all the empaths and telepaths in the school.

I was scared, I was scared

Tired and under prepared

But I wait for it

If you go, if you go

Leave me down here on my own

Then I'll wait for you (yeah)

These trips were getting longer and longer. The other night she had been in the trance till almost dawn. It should of scared her into telling someone but oddly it didn't scare her. What scared her was wakening up to find that she had been trying to use and old power that she hadn't use since she had joined the X-men.

Yeah, how long must you wait for it?

Yeah, how long must you pay for it?

Yeah, how long must you wait for it?

(Oh for it)

She loved the numbness it helped her get thought the day so she started letting seep though to her during the day. While she played the roll they wanted her to play she was getting number and number on the inside.

(Sing it) Please, please, please

Come back and sing to me

To me, me

Come on and sing it out, now, now

Come on and sing it out, to me, me

Come back and sing it

It was Grey the numbness, it made her see in only that. There was no was no joy and that didn't bother her. After all she was a Happy faced girl. For every sip of joy came ten pounds of utter sorrow and pain. She knew and accepted that fact.

In my place, in my place

Were lines that I couldn't change

And I was lost, oh yeah, oh yeah

No the only thin that really scared her was that she was lost to the Dream, and she found no sadness and sorrow in that. She truly the last she got that now. Maybe not the last X-man but she was the last X-Man to truly believe. All the others after her, they never truly believe. Miffly she laughed and wondered what Bishop would think of that.


End file.
